Branscum Family
Before the revolving line of credit Narrator: Tonight on Supernanny... Jaxson: (pulls the plug to turn off youtube) No more BFDI for you, 14 year old SISTER! Riley: Hey! I was in the middle of watching that! Narrator: Jo visits a stay at home family but their son Jaxson is the ringleader. Jaxson: (hits mom) Not so tough now huh, bitch! Jessie: That's it! I'm taking away your Pikachu plush and putting it in toy jail. Narrator: will Jo help this family to become happy like ever before? Jo: But Jaxson's behavior, has got to stop! Submission reel Jo: Let's see what this family's up to. Jessie: Hi we're the Branscum family. I'm Jessie, age 37. Lee: and I'm Lee, age 37. Jessie: We have 5 kids. Riley who's 14, Abigail who's 12, Levi who's 11. Jaxson who's 9, and Carol who's 5. Jo: Wow! 3 girls and 2 boys! big family. Jessie: Riley is well behaved. She will not tolerate any bad behavior. Abigail is the maid in the household, She does clean a lot. Levi, well, he can be cool all the time. Carol is perfectly sweet and kind. Lee: One thing is, Jaxson. well, he is the villain in this house. He swears, Jaxson: Hey! stupid fuck! Lee: destroys, Riley: NO! JAXSON! THAT'S MY NINTENDO 3DS! Jaxson: you can't have it you little chicken! (snaps the 3ds in half) No more 3ds! and there's nothing you can do about it! Riley: MOM! DAD! Jaxson broke my 3ds! Lee: attacks, Jaxson: (punches Carol in the stomach) Carol:(crying) Lee: calls us an array of bad names. Jaxson: Fat Belly jerk! Lee and Jessie: Supernanny please help us. Jo: OK I'm on my way! Observation begins Jo: (knocking on the door) Lee and Jessie: (answers it) Jo: Hello Tell me your names please. Jessie: My name is Jessie and this is my husband Lee. Jo: Nice to meet you! I'm Jo! Lee: Come on in. (Abigail, Riley, Carol, and Levi are in the living room, watching BFDI on YouTube on the 4k TV, and Jaxson is in his room playing with his Pikachu plush and watching Pokémon.) Jessie: Kids, Jojo is here, Come say hello to her. (the Branscum kids get up to see Jo) Jo: Hello kids! and tell me your names please. Riley: Hello. My name is Riley, I'm 14 years old. Jo: Hello Riley (Jo and Riley shake hands) Abigail: Howdy! I'm Abigail, you can call me Abby and I'm 12 years old. Jo: Hello Abby! (Jo and Abigail shake hands) Levi: Sup, My name's Levi, I'm 11 Jo: Hello Levi! (Jo and Levi shake hands) Jaxson: I'm Jaxson and I'm 9 years old. Jo: Hi Jaxson! (Jo and Jaxson shake hands) Carol: Hi! My name is Carol and I'm 5! Jo: Hello Carol! (Jo and Carol shake hands) and how are you guys? Branscum kids: good. Jo: Riley who's 14 years old, seems very humble Riley: So, can you show me my room? Jo: Sure! (as Jo follows Riley to her room, Jo is really impressed) Jo: WOW! Your room looks cute! Riley: Thank you. Jessie: Well, Riley chose the room décor she liked which suits her. Jo: That's awesome! Riley: And I'll show you my siblings' rooms. (after Riley's house tour for Jo, lunchtime starts) Branscum Family rules Jo: It was lunchtime, the kids were eating their food, and Jaxson started it. Jaxson: What is this stuff?! I don't like Tuna Casserole! Jessie: Jaxson, you need to eat Tuna Casserole because it's good for you, If you spit your casserole out, then your Pikachu plush will go to toy jail and sit in the time out, and if you keep this up, more toys will go to toy jail and you cannot play Starfall on the computer. Jaxson: (eats the casserole) … (spits it out in disgust) Yucky! Told you I'd hate it! Jessie: That's it! your Pikachu plush is going to toy jail. (Jessie confiscates Jaxson's Pikachu plush) Jaxson: (screams) NOOOO! STOP! Don't take my Pikachu plush to toy jail! (grabs hold of Jaxson's Pikachu plush) Jessie: Let go, Jaxson Branscum! Jaxson: I want it! Jessie: you're not getting it back until Sunday! Jaxson: I WANT MY PIKACHU PLUUUUUUUSSSSSSSHHHHH! Riley: Wow! he's giving me a headache. Jessie: (throws Jaxson's Pikachu plush in toy jail) Your Pikachu plush is in toy jail! and you need to sit in the time out chair. Jaxson: YOU PIECE OF SHIT! Jessie: That's it! I'm taking away your Lugia plush! (jessie confiscates Jaxson's Lugia plush) Jaxson: NOOOOOOO! NOT MY LUGIA PLUSH! Jessie: (puts Jaxson's lugia plush in toy jail) Your lugia plush is in toy jail. Jaxson: This is a joke! I WANT MY LUGIA AND PIKACHUUUUUU! AND DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY CHARIZARD PLUSH! Jessie: I will throw your Charizard plush in toy jail. W-where's Charizard at. Jaxson: I have so many pokemon toys. and I don't want mom to lay a finger on my precious plushies! Jessie: Oh! I see it!(confiscates Jaxson's Charizard plush) Jaxson: (screams bloody murder) NOOOOO! That's my genuine Charizard plush! and DON'T YOU F***ING DARE TOUCH IT! Jessie:(puts Jaxson's Charizard plush in toy jail) Your Charizard plush is now in toy jail, If you keep this Up, I'll throw your Pokémon trainer guess Johto edition pokeball, your Optimus Prime action figure, your Yo-Kai Watch toys and medals, your Pikachu themed 3ds, and your Eevee plush in toy jail!